


Sierra Burgess, you're not a loser

by Frickminister



Category: Sierra Burgess Is a Loser
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, It should have been gay so i made it gay, maybe smut later idk, this is gay, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frickminister/pseuds/Frickminister
Summary: Veronica doesn't like girls. She makes out with them at parties to impress guys. For sure. Definitely. Does she?Sierra is sick of people saying she seems like a lesbian. Why do people keep saying that? Surely if she was she would know by now, right?





	Sierra Burgess, you're not a loser

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so we all know that even tho Jamey is sweet and does deserve a good ending, Veronica and Sierra had so much God damn chemistry I just can't. So here we go.

She couldn't understand it. Veronica really didn't get it. Sure she had had a nice time on the weird fake date but it's not like she liked Jamey? Sure he was nice, but not in a date way. So why was she so upset? She was the one who pulled Sierra out from under the car to kiss him after all.

Veronica stared up at her ceiling before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, clutching at one of the pillows on her bed. She knew why. She knew why watching her new sort of best friend kiss the guy she liked hurt her so much. 

"I like Sierra." 

A look of realisation crossed Veronicas face, almost as if she didn't know up until the moment she said it. She quickly sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the mattress and looking out across her room.

"Oh god... I like Sierra Burgess. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!" 

This wasn't meant to happen? She was meant to learn smart stuff from Sierra to impress Spence, not to start liking the chubby, freckled, cute, pretty, smart, caring, nerdy girl from her science class. 

As she sat panicking, a call popped up on Veronicas phone. Looking over, Sierras pretty face was looking back at her. With some hesitation, the cheerleader picked up and put her phone to her ear.

"Hey, what's up?" 

"I just wanted to call and say thank you..for last night. It was stupid and risky, but you didn't kiss him and somehow found a way for me to. You're a good friend Veronica."

Sierra had said it a few times before, but the dull ache that took place in Veronicas chest was definitely new. "Oh don't worry about it. I wouldn't kiss him anyway, he's not my type. But I wanted you to actually have a good time."

Veronica couldn't help the subtle smile on her face hearing Sierra laugh. "Really? Quarterback with a cute smile that's sweet and funny isn't your type?"

"I...no, not really. I guess my type isn't what I thought it was. Hey Sierra, can I call you tomorrow? I'm kinda in the middle of this thing." 

"Oh, uhh sure. Did you want any help with anything? I'm happy to come over if you want me to."

"No, no it's fine. Just a couple of things to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, sure. Sleep well Veronica."

"Sweet dreams Sierra."

After hanging up, Veronica groans and throws her phone across her bed. 

"What am I gonna do?"

 


End file.
